classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Classic FFXI community
Useful Links: *Notorious Monsters: Level Guide *Quests *Missions *Jobs *'Full List of out of era/Eden custom changes' Welcome to Eden Server! Eden is a level 75 Treasures of Aht Urghan era server that is focused on bringing that team-centric culture back to FFXI. There are some adjustments to quality of life and job balancing but in general things are ToAU era settings. We have working fishing from Setzor himself, gardening and chocobo digging for elemental ores (no workarounds needed!), original dynamis (with moving statues and the hourglass system!), and original level difficulty CoP missions. Eden is a branch-off of the Darkstar Project aimed at building the best 75 cap emulation possible. If you've found this page and are seeking technical support getting your game set up, please reach out to us on our Discord server and jump into our tech support channel! Server Information * Expansion Era: Treasures of Aht Urghan. * EXP Rate: 1x. * Fame Rate: 1x. * Skillup Rate: 1x. * Movement Speed: 40. (era default) * HP Warp + Explorer Moogles: Disabled. * Fields of Valor: Disabled. * Level Sync: Enabled. * EXP Bands: Original Values. * [[Eden Custom Changes|'Full List of out of era/Eden custom changes']] * Discord server: https://discord.gg/uKgpypT * Server URL for Windower/Ashita: play.edenxi.com * Website URL: https://edenxi.com/ History of Eden Eden was modeled off of the now shut-down KupoXI server. As one of its former players I (Godmode) recognized the clever decision by the owner and head developer of KupoXI to only release content that was working as it should be and running content through strict quality assurance testing before releasing it to the masses, so that way players that join later than others shouldn’t feel cheated that older players were able to take advantage of broken mechanics. Eden was originally planned to go live in March 2019 after the development team had adequate time to prepare and quality test everything, however we received news that KupoXI was going to shut down due to some real-life issues of the current server host. This gave us a couple of decisions to make. The most important was if we should release the server early to allow KupoXI players a place to play, and the second was whether to allow KupoXI players to maintain their status and ranks, effectively transferring their characters onto Eden. After all, Eden was essentially slated to be a spiritual successor of KupoXI's core design philosophy, so taking on the KupoXI characters on from that perspective felt appropriate. After conferring with unbiased sources as well as the players themselves on these issues and concluding how we planned to proceed, we decided to release Eden early in a beta phase. In January of 2019, we left our beta phase and entered the live environment! The difference between live and beta is that we have hammered out our identity and intend on not making any more drastic changes to the core gameplay after leaving beta. We feel as though we've carved out an appropriate vision on how to proceed forward and plan on sticking to it very strictly. As previously mentioned, we decided to take on the KupoXI characters. We recieved their database information directly, so there was no need for a transfer process, which made this a seamless transition for current players. We made the decision to proceed this way for a couple different key reasons. The main reason was that the now "homeless" KupoXI players wouldn't have a place to turn back to if they decide Eden wasn't right for them since we are effectively the only server aiming to be a Treasures of Aht Urghan era server. Additionally, for the most part there were no handouts or advantages given to KupoXI players that new Eden players wouldn’t get since our development philosophy was so similar to Kupo's. To put it plainly, KupoXI characters had it tough. They had to farm/HELM everything themselves to craft and many times they got their items taken away after hours of labor if Icon determined that the content they used to get it was overpowered or broken. While Eden characters will have it more difficult starting out in a few aspects, KupoXI characters had it rougher starting out in most. While we obviously can't travel back in time and change certain aspects about KupoXI, we can acknowledge that the playing field between the two servers was pretty consistently difficult and look to the future. Since Eden has been around for just over one year, we've come a long way in development, having launched our Treasures of Aht Urghan expansion baseline on Feburary 14th, 2019. Since our beta launch, we have grown from a small community of under 100 consistent players per day to having a booming NA community, a quick growing EU community, and a small Japanese community resulting in as many as 900 characters online during prime time! As time goes on and our development creeps slowly towards perfection and completion, we hope to grow to be the go-to place for players hoping to relive their 2007 experience. What's different about Eden? This is not an exhaustive list but here are some things that are different intentional changes on Eden. * Some abilities that SquareEnix changed for balancing reasons have been kept in here. The most obvious example of this is Dragoon having Spirit Surge as its 2 hour ability instead of Call Wyvern. We believe that some of these class changes were long overdue, and as such have decided to keep them around. * Fishing is almost 100% like current retail. While we continue to balance retail accuracy vs. anti-botting measures, it is one of the highest functioning fishing systems in the private server community and has been developed and maintained by the fishing master Setzor. * We are the first public North American DSP server with completely functioning gardening. No need for workarounds to get elemental ores here! * NMs drop the non-ex version of items and most changes made by SquareEnix to combat RMT do not exist here. This means the relevant BCNMs also don’t contain the non-ex versions. * For years, Darkstar servers were plagued by a bug where occasionally when you died, you would automatically be sent to your homepoint. Eden is proud to be the server that finally squashed this bug completely without the need for any workarounds. Jcmmorris, Atomos, and Wiggo from our development team also submitted this back to the main Darkstar project so that all servers are now relieved from this VERY annoying bug! * CoP missions are original level difficulty. In ToAU era these missions were nerfed to make them more accessible, that is not the case on Eden. They are hard... but not impossible. * Our development team has combined decades of programming experience, and has 7 developers on staff offering code review to one another. We have a strict peer code review process in order to assure quality. * We have a team of 8 GMs that are responsible for policing players and handling customer support related issues such as players being stuck, bugged quests, etc. Our GM team is a varied bunch of people who are also subject to peer review in every case they handle, and all of their actions are logged and reviewed weekly to prevent any abuse. Our GMs have very limited access to what they can do as well, they are not able to add or remove items, gil, or grant any special access to areas, etc. Only Godmode has access to GM commands above very basic movement commands. The GM team's primary function is to relieve the development team from having to handle mundane GM calls for small bugs and player reports so that they can focus on making new content for the server without interruption. * Full List of out of era/Eden custom changes We hope you will join us and if you have any questions please reach out to us on Discord or in game and we’d love to answer them. If you are having trouble installing, please reach out to us on Discord via our Tech Support channel and someone can help you. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Guides